mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Jackson
---- |Ryūō}}Pleasure Doing Business: Dylan is referred to by his Hero Name. |epithet= |Bikkogan Hīro}} |birthday= January 1st |age= 22 |gender= Male |height= 6'3" |weight= |hair= White |eye= Green (Left) Red (Right) |bloodtype=O- |quirk= Red RaptorPleasure Doing Business: Dylan is seen using his Quirk, undergoing partial transformations. |status= Alive |birthplace= , |family= |occupation= Pro HeroPleasure Doing Business: Dylan mentions himself to be a Pro Hero. |affiliation= Departure from the Docks: Dylan is seen as a member of the Agency. He is presumably the head of aforementioned agency. |team(s)= |fightingstyle= |debut= |voice= }} , known better as the |Bikkogan Hīro: Ryūō}},Pleasure Doing Business: Dylan is referred to by his Hero Name. is America's Number 4 Pro Hero. He is an alumni of Marvel High School.Alleyway Attacks: Dylan is seen in his final year at Marvel. Appearance Described as a uniquely attractive man, Dylan stands out in crowds with his height and physical features. Despite not being the tallest person, Dylan is still well-above average height, standing at 190.5cm. However, he is much more built than the average person. Due to the nature of his profession and strenuous training during his days at Marvel High School, Dylan sports a physique that makes women swoon. With his fair caucasian skin, his heterochromatic eyes are the most noticeable feature about the man. Despite some believing that his eyes are contact lenses, they are actually completely natural. His eyes and face are often the focus of most pictures, including the various magazine covers he stars on. His hair is a snow white, and is yet again a natural feature of his. Across Dylan’s back is a scar caused from one of his training sessions, where he went beyond his limits. Dylan has not revealed to anyone the nature of whether the scar was worth it or not, as no one knows as if he actually succeeded in that training. Dylan, having publicly revealed himself to the world as Drago, chooses to dress up like a male celebrity attending the Oscars. He often wears a white dress shirt with a brownish-black vest, coupled with a black tie. His pants and shoes are also formal, with black dress pants and dark dress shoes. He has no hero costume, due to the nature of his Quirk. Gallery DylanApp1.png|Dylan's casual appearance, often in a suit of some kind. DylanApp1.jpg|Dylan modelling on the cover of a magazine. Personality Often described as an extremely charismatic and humorous individual, and coupled with his skills, Dylan fits the role of the ideal hero almost perfectly. His charisma has been said to be unmatched, and with it, Dylan can quickly charm people to get onto their good sides. TBA Quirk & Abilities Red Raptor |Aka Kyōryū}} is a Quirk utilized by Dylan Jackson.Pleasure Doing Business: Dylan is seen using his Quirk, undergoing partial transformations. The Quirk allows for Dylan to transform into a large dinosaur-esque creature with immense physical prowess. Red Raptor is a Quirk developed by an accidental . Dylan’s mother possessed a Quirk allowing her to transform into a salamander, while his father possessed a Quirk that allowed for him to increase the generation of natural steroids within his body. This resulted in amplifying Dylan’s mothers genes to such an extent, it manifested this Quirk within Dylan. While in this form, Dylan is capable of many great physical feats. Not only is the creature rather fast, but the creature boasts phenomenal strength. When coupled together, it creates a brute attacking force that Dylan uses to save countless lives. Its speed allows it to run up the sides of buildings and walls, and its strength gives it the ability to break past virtually any barrier. Its talons and claws are devastating attacks, with a single claw being able to cut through stainless steel like warm butter. Dylan often uses this Quirk via partial transformations. In this partial state, Dylan is able to move through smaller spaces and allows for more precise movements while still giving him the offensive capabilities.Pleasure Doing Business: Dylan is first seen entering and utilizing his partial form effectively. This does however, limit his bodies durability in this state, as he has less scales to protect him. Super Moves * |Kyōryū Tokkan}}Pleasure Doing Business: Dylan is seen naming and then utilizing this Super Move.: This Super Move is essentially a glorified sprint. Dylan’s legs tense as he kicks them into overdrive before blazing off at ridiculous speeds, covering a kilometre in just almost a second.Pleasure Doing Business: Dylan travels at berserk speeds. The downside to this Super Move is that Dylan cannot spam this technique without causing major damage to his leg muscles. He has to give an adequate recharging period between each use. In addition to this, each usage of this technique only lasts about a second. * |Kyōryū Reipia}}Departure from the Docks: Drago is seen naming and then utilizing this Super Move.: This Super Move involves the usage of Drago’s spiked tail, spinning it with a high rotational speed. While normally used as an attack to piece through defences, it can be used for other supplementary purposes. The force behind this technique is great enough to disperse a whirlpool with relative ease.Departure from the Docks: Drago uses Raptor Rapier to counteract the rotation of a whirlpool and neutralize it with no other damage being caused Equipment Relationships Trivia *Dylan... *The author says City of Angels by is Dylan's theme. References Category:Male Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Top 5 Heroes Category:Top 10 Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks